Inner Turmoil
by Tisha
Summary: Ami is starting to feel jealous of her friends' lives and slips into depression. Can her friends notice the changes in her in time to bring her back?


Inner Turmoil

By: Tisha

The rain fell silently on the earth and wet everything it touched. The girl stood, simply watching it. She didn't care that it wet her hair and smeared her makeup. She still just stood, becoming drenched. She turned and looked at her house. It was empty. With her outside and her mother at work there was no one to turn on the heat and the soft warm lights to make it look homey. Ami didn't feel like going inside. The shelter from the rain was no comfort in a large lonely house.

She had an important exam the next day, and thought to herself that she should be inside studying. That's what the normal Ami would do. The Ami considered a "genius" or a "nerd" or a "cheater" or whatever people thought of her as. And that was all in High School. That was when schoolwork wasn't even as important as it was now. Now there was actually a reason- her future.

If she in fact wanted to be a doctor she had to keep up her grades and pass her classes to advance. Right now it didn't seem to matter. She had the strangest yearning to be in the warm embrace of a man. Watching the rain fall together with him. To have someone to be worried that she'd catch a cold standing in the middle of it. Someone to hold her when she cried herself to sleep at night. She had great friends, but it wasn't the same thing.

Lately her yearning for love was growing stronger. Watching Usagi with Mamoru as a happy married couple was depressing. She didn't have that, and she so badly wanted it. Her mind wandered to Urawa. She had really liked him all those years ago when they had been together. She hadn't really loved him though. She was too young and busy to try for love. Now it was all she wanted. She and Urawa had written each other over the years, but it was mostly as friends. He would even write about the girls he was dating.

Ami knew she had agreed they should remain friends while he was away but it still hurt her to think about him with other girls. She still deeply cared for him. Ami sighed and some rain crept into her mouth. She finally headed for her house, thinking that at least studying would get her mind off of everything else. Closing the door behind her she dropped her soaking wet coat on the hall table and went upstairs.

She changed into warm, dry clothes and sat at her desk with her book. She couldn't open it though. Somehow she was unable to do it. She didn't want to spend her free time studying. She had wasted away an entire childhood in a book as if she were hypnotized. Now, when it was most important to be focused, she felt like slacking off for the first time in her life.

All of her friends had such fun lives, with important and interesting things to fill their days. Makoto had quit college after a few months to open her own bakery, which was going very well. Rei was still attending college classes as well as working a lot at the shrine. Minako was busy raising her daughter, who was almost a year old. And Usagi...she was married. She still had a job, but just because she chose to. She was so lucky though. Ami was envious of her relationship. She was able to get married before she was even eighteen. She didn't have to go to college; she didn't even have to get a job if she didn't want to.

Ami suddenly stopped and wondered what she was thinking. She wanted to be a doctor. Not because she needed money or needed a job, but because she enjoyed helping people. Why was she even thinking that she wouldn't want to do that?

She sighed and rose from the desk, realizing she wasn't going to get anything done with the state her mind was in. Instead she decided to get into the shower, and she made sure the water was very hot in order to drown away all of her pain.

•••••••••••••••••••

A week later, Ami still had trouble concentrating on anything. However hard she tried to stare at her book and study the information, it seemed nothing stuck. She always ended up daydreaming of one thing or another. Even now, as her teacher went on and on about the functions of some body part Ami couldn't get herself to listen hard enough to take notes. She hadn't even realized how long she had been in class when the teacher dismissed her.

Ami sighed and gathered her books. She took the walk home slowly and thought through what had been making her so pre-occupied lately. She couldn't figure out a way to make herself function again. Right at that though she crashed into someone. The impact had been so hard, it made her head spin for a minute and then she heard a voice break through her confusion.

"I'm sorry Ami!" She came back to realization at the sound of her name and looked up. There she found Mamoru looking very apologetic.

Ami smiled. "It's okay. I should have been paying more attention." She noticed something had fallen from her bag so she started to bend down for it.

"Let me get that." Mamoru didn't even wait for an answer before he picked up the paper. He glanced at it and was about to hand it back before he did a double take. He started at the test paper for a few more seconds and then gave it back without a word.

Ami stuffed it in her bag and stumbled for something to say. "How's Usagi?"

"She's fine." Mamoru messed with his hair nervously, so Ami said a polite goodbye and continued toward home.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru entered his key into the lock as he had for so many years it was simply routine. The sweet smell of a well kept home, with a woman's touch, was not so familiar. It certainly didn't seem like the old Usagi to keep an apartment clean and good food prepared. She still wasn't very skilled with the cooking department, but she was seriously trying, with Makoto's help. She had become very efficient in other household chores though and Mamoru had enjoyed the last two years of entering a perfect apartment.

Mamoru's sense of smell perked up at a savory smell coming from the kitchen and he frowned. This was out of place for two reasons. Nothing Usagi made smelled that good, and Usagi wasn't even due home yet. He followed the smell to find the blonde watering the flowers that sat in a crystal vase on the counter. She turned and smiled at him when she heard the door.

"Usako, what are you doing home? I thought you were working until seven tonight."

Usagi bit her lip. "Well...I kind of quit today."

Mamoru looked surprised. "You did? I thought you liked your job."

She shrugged. "I did, but I feel like I'm missing out in everything else. I haven't seen my friends or my mom in so long! And you said we didn't need my paycheck anymore."

Mamoru smiled and brought his wife into his arms. "We don't. I have always wanted you to be happy and that job just exhausted you. I'm glad you did it."

Usagi smiled at him and savored the feel of his embrace. "I think I am too." She pulled back and smiled wider than before. "I even stopped by Mako's and bought a nice chocolate cake for dessert." She frowned and glanced at the oven. "If only I can get the main course to turn out edible."

Mamoru laughed and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine." He sat at the kitchen table and released a heavy sigh, which caused Usagi's curiosity to perk up.

"Didn't you have a good day?"

"No, my day was fine."

Usagi sat next to him and waited. He didn't say anything more though so she spoke up. "What makes you look so deep in thought then?"

"It's Ami."

Usagi looked puzzled. "Ami-chan?"

"Yeah, I ran into her a minute ago and she seemed very distant. It was unlike her."

"I haven't seen Ami in so long. I'd better visit her tomorrow after she gets back from school."

"And that's not the only thing that bothers me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she dropped a paper that I picked up. I remember that year of school very well and it's quite important to do well if you want to be a doctor."

"Well, Ami-chan shouldn't have any problem there."

"Her paper was a low B."

"B? Wow, that would be good for me, but Ami usually gets mad about a 95." Usagi took on a pained expression. "I hope she's not overwhelmed or anything. I feel so bad for not calling her for a while."

Mamoru smiled at Usagi's gentleness. How would any of these girls get through their troubles without her? She was always so concerned and thoughtful. Even now he could see her blaming herself. Usagi was a wonderful friend and Mamoru didn't doubt that she could help Ami, whatever the problem may be.

•••••••••••••••••••

Friday evening Minako decided to bring Takara to Mako's Bakery for a snack and a visit with her friend, who ran the counter most of the time. There weren't any customers and Makoto was sitting at her desk calculating something. Minako suppressed a giggle as she lowered her voice to disguise it.

"Hey, lady, I need all the cakes you got!" Makoto looked up with a start and then smiled when she saw her friend. Lately the only time she saw any of them was when they visited the shop.

"Hey Minako-chan." Makoto turned her attention to the small blonde girl that Minako was holding and she bent over the counter to see her. "Takara, are you going to have a cookie today?"

Takara looked at her mother and Minako smiled at her. "We'll take half a dozen."

Makoto nodded and started to box up the cookies when she glanced out the window and saw Ami walking past. "Hey, Ami-chan!"

Ami obviously hadn't heard her because she kept walking so Minako called her name a bit louder and finally caught her attention. Ami smiled, a half smile that almost looked forced, and came in.

Makoto put her hands on her hips and faked an angry face. "Okay, there is one rule around here. No one of my friends is allowed to walk past without stopping to say hi!"

Ami smiled and messed with her hands like she was nervous. "Sorry Mako-chan. I was deep in thought I guess."

Makoto smiled. "Well let's see. You know I'm having a sale today. Anyone who is a member of the Sailor Senshi team can have a free cookie!"

Minako looked at her and smirked. "Really? I think I qualify."

Makoto laughed and grabbed two more cookies, handing them out to each of her friends. Minako split hers in half and let her daughter have one half as she ate the other. Ami just held on to hers and smiled again.

"I have to go. I need to...study." With that she turned to leave and Minako and Makoto exchanged worried glances.

•••••••••••••••••••

The night was eerily calm and hot until sudden gusts of wind would whip up and howl through the trees. Ami found a private bench on the quiet side of the park. The single lamppost meant to light the area was long since burnt out, so all light fled with the setting sun. She simply sat on the rickety bench as the night around her grew darker and more silent.

She wanted a life. Just more than she had. More than studying every day. It had used to be better. When there were weekly meetings of the senshi and she had been needed to calculate and keep things in order. She had always been the mature one.

Now everyone else was mature in their own rights and she was no longer needed, not by anyone. Her mom worked, her friends took care of their own families and lives. Ami was the only one who just went to school, came home, and studied. And she was becoming completely and utterly sick of it.

Ami looked around at the dark, rustling tress and suddenly felt chilled. She watched the last couple go and mentally noted that she was now all alone in the park. Like she felt in life. She tried to shake herself to free her mind of the thought, because she knew her friends cared about her. But this kind of despair gripped her stomach and wouldn't let her remember who she was supposed to be, who she used to be. Suddenly the lightless park and dark shadows of its trees frightened her, and she couldn't tell why.

A crunching sound brought her head up and she looked around for a source. She found it in a man who was standing less than ten feet away, his dark eyes fixed on her. He looked in his late twenties and his clothes were dirty. Ami swallowed hard, trying to think straight, which she hadn't been able to do for weeks.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone so late?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his raspy voice and she stood. "I...I was just leaving." She started to walk past him, her eyes on the ground, but his whispery voice stopped her about four feet away.

"There could be bad men around." He chuckled evilly and Ami felt goose bumps forming on her arms. He suddenly reached out for her arm but Ami started running. She was so confused and afraid that she lost her balance and slipped. She heard him running behind her and stumbled to pull herself off of the ground. She started running for a store on the other side of the street even though everything around was closed.

She stopped near the wall and dug into her purse for her transformation pen, but she wasn't fast enough and the man caught up, knocking the purse from her hands. He grabbed both of her wrists with such force she felt the blood cut off and yelled out in pain. Then man narrowed his eyes and kicked her in the shin to quiet her.

Ami desperately tried to free herself or place a proper kick but was unable to do anything that helped. She was so frantic the only thing she did was wriggle her wrists, trying to get out of his grasp. A sudden surge of familiar power went through her body and she watched as the man's eyes widened and he stood still, staring at her. Specifically, he was looking at her forehead.

"What the hell is that?" He slowly let go of her wrists and backed away from her. Ami watched him go and let her body slip onto the floor, shaking in fear. She hugged her knees to her chest as her tears spilled over. She cried so hard she couldn't control her movements and she again felt helpless and confused.

•••••••••••••••••••

The next day was a Friday and Makoto was bored in her store. No one had been in for an hour so she frosted some of the cakes, hoping that one of the girls would stop in for a chat sometime that day. She arranged the cookies behind the glass and re-counted the money in the cash register. She went in back to check on the progress her bakers were having. There weren't many people she had been able to find that could actually make her recipes and have them turn out well.

The few that could manage it though were dedicated to the work and would even take over the front for her occasionally so she could have time off. Makoto enjoyed the business though. She loved seeing little kids smile when they saw the cake she prepared for their birthday parties or adults crack a smile at one of her cookies after they had worked all day.

Returning to the front of the store she erased the chalkboard and wrote a new sale on it. She sighed then as she had done everything possible and she returned to her chair behind the counter. A familiar blue hairstyle outside caught her attention so she looked toward it and saw what she had expected, Ami. Seeing her friend only brought a frown to her face though because she knew Ami had a class at this time.

Makoto decided against calling to her and instead watched her walk slowly by. The girl had a very pained look on her face and Makoto suddenly noticed a large scab on her knee. Makoto wondered about it and finally decided to call Usagi. After two rings the familiar voice echoed over the phone line.

"Moshi Moshi, Chiba residence."

"Hey Usagi-chan."

"Mako-chan? Are you at work?"

Makoto sighed and planted her elbow on the counter while she talked, "Yeah, and I just saw Ami."

"Ami? But it's Thursday."

"I know. She should be at school. And she was injured too."

Usagi gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I didn't talk to her. She had a pretty bad scrape on her knee, though."

The other end was silent and Makoto couldn't think of anything more to say, so she waited for Usagi to talk.

"I'm gonna call Minako and Rei. Let's meet at Hikawa Shrine at seven." Usagi suddenly said.

"All right, I'll see you then."

"Bye Mako-chan."

"Bye."

•••••••••••••••••••

The four girls met up at the Hikawa Shrine at seven and ended up sitting quietly for the first five minutes, no one knowing what to say. Finally Minako sighed and broke the silence. "I feel like we're conspiring against her."

Usagi nodded. "I know. I haven't even seen her in weeks so I haven't noticed the strange behavior."

"She didn't look good. Her dress looked too big, like she'd lost weight, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She used to take such good care of herself, but it looks almost like she stopped trying."

Usagi looked to Minako and Rei, who both looked deep in thought. "What's on your minds?"

"I saw Ami-chan today." It was the first time Rei had spoken and everyone looked at her. The silence continued for a few seconds and Usagi, who was closest to Rei, heard a small sniffle. "You're right. She looks terrible. And not only did she have a scab on her knee but her wrists and her right shin were badly bruised."

The group once again fell silent and Luna decided to end it. "Holding this meeting without her is not helping anything. One of you girls should talk to her and see what's going on. We're jumping to conclusions and even if something is wrong, going to her about it is the thing to do."

"I guess Luna's right. I feel bad."

The girls nodded at Makoto's statement and they all decided to break the meeting up and go home. They would have to go to Ami and cheer her up some other time.

•••••••••••••••••••

By Sunday evening Ami's mind was like a jumbled puzzle. She couldn't think clearly or make simple decisions. All she could think about was how she was not the same person anymore and how much she wished she could be. It had been bad enough when she had been unable to concentrate on studying because of the longing for more, but now she also had this terrible feeling of knowing she was almost raped because of the stupor she couldn't get herself out of.

If her mother asked her what was wrong is was so easy for a quick lie to slip from her lips. If she stood in front of the mirror to brush her hair she had to wonder who it was she was looking at. All she knew is that it couldn't be her. She laid on her bed telling herself that she had to make herself go to school in the morning, even though she couldn't figure out why. She knew she shouldn't have missed even one day and she had a test the next day that she couldn't possibly miss.

A knock on the front door caused her to crease her brow in concentration. It was pretty late but her mother wasn't due back for a few hours. She figured it was a salesman or something and waited for them to leave, but she heard the knock again and finally forced herself up. She glanced in the mirror on her way and noted that her hair was a mess and her face looked like a ghost's but she didn't care, and she went to the door anyway.

She was surprised to see Usagi and she just stood back, a silent invitation, which Usagi took. She slipped her shoes off politely and made her way to the living room. Ami followed her and sat across from her friend. Usagi studied her silently; not believing it was the same Ami she had known before.

"Ami-chan..." She let her words trail off but when she noticed the injuries she had heard about she just couldn't keep herself from asking. "What happened?"

Ami looked down at her knees and swallowed hard. She forced a laugh. "I tripped and scraped my knee."

Usagi didn't respond. She was only thinking that that didn't explain the bruises but she kept her concerns to herself. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm sorry. I was quite busy at work, but I quit."

"Really? Oh."

"You didn't know? Well now some day after your classes we can go out and do something."

Ami only nodded and Usagi barely managed to hold in her tears. She couldn't stand seeing Ami like this and she couldn't figure out what it was that was wrong with her. She didn't want Ami to see her tears or her concern, and she was unable to hide either, so she stood. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late but I was nearby. I think I should go."

Ami stood as well and a relieved look crossed her face but she tried to hide it. "You don't have to."

Usagi bit her lip. "Mamo-chan will worry..."

"Okay then. Maybe next weekend we can do something."

Usagi smiled at the suggestion. "Yeah, we will." She walked to the door, replacing her shoes and letting herself out. Once outside a hot tear slipped from her eye and found it's way all the way to her chin where it fell to the ground.

•••••••••••••••••••

A quick glance at the clock informed her that it was almost ten. Another hour until her mom would get home. Normally she'd be preparing for bed. Lining up the books for each of her Monday medical classes and placing them neatly near her bedroom door. Laying out a fresh outfit to wear. But today she didn't. She sat on the couch, thinking, or at least trying to.

She knew she had friends, but they were all luckier than her. They all had families and jobs and things that seemed so much better than studying or going to college. She glanced at a nearby mirror and squinted into the reflection of her own eyes. The eyes that had once been a vibrant blue now looked deep gray. Her skin looked plain and pale and she licked her lips, trying hard to think about what she really looked like.

All she could see was a hallow reflection that didn't look like herself. She saw Usagi, happily married to Mamoru. She saw Minako swinging Takara through the air. She saw Makoto's proud face as she turned her store sign to open on that first day. She saw dreams that her friends were living and a black empty space for her dream. A dream she could no longer remember, no longer cared about. The mirror betrayed her again by flashing the face of the man from the park.

Ami swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to stop the spinning. Her lips parted but the voice that echoed in the empty house didn't sound like her own. "It's all my fault." Her mind seemed detached from her body, from her heart, and she was unable to concentrate. She could feel her feet moving but didn't know where they were going. She was unable to stop them even if she wanted to, which, for some reason, she didn't.

Her bare feet were cold on the linoleum in a room that no longer held any savory smell of cookies shared between mother and daughter. Memories of having a father who came home every evening to hold her in his arms. To tell her how smart she was, to remind her of who she was. A pain pierced in her brain that wouldn't allow it to stop her feet or her right hand as it gripped tightly around the wooden handle.

Her eyes clouded with water as she stared at a stitched canvas that said, "Home is where the Heart is healed." She thought about the words and how untrue they were. She looked down at the large purple bruise on her wrist from the man squeezing them so tight. She remembered how foolish she had been to go there all alone. Again she thought of her own fault in the situation.

The clearness that had taken over her thoughts for a mere second again disappeared, and with the returned haziness she rested the cold, sharp blade over the bruise on her left wrist. Somewhere in her head a voice told her this was right. The confusion and longing would finally leave. She could finally be free. Her brain never gave the command, nor stopped it. But her right hand pushed down and let the blade cut deep into the soft flesh of her arm.

Ami stared as the thick, sticky liquid seeped out and ran down her arm. She dropped the knife to the floor and stood still. Her arm was still raised but she let it fall to her side and she blinked, trying to get rid of the black spots clouding into her vision. Her legs felt shaky and she slipped her back all the way against the cabinets until she was crouched on the floor. It felt like an eternity that she sat there, letting her own blood soak her skirt and make a neat pool under her.

Things seemed like they were going further and further away from her and the sound of the door opening seemed like it was a mile away. She heard the mumbling of a voice but couldn't make out any more than that and she squeezed her eyes shut to close everything out. She felt the pressure of something soft against her arm and then the heat of another hand in her own as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••

When she woke up, Ami's body felt heavy and hot. She struggled to open her eyes and had to squint against the light coming in from a window to her left. She couldn't figure out where she was or remember what had happened. The building looked somehow familiar. She took in the pattern on the worn out curtains and the zigzag style on the tile.

Then she remembered it was the hospital. The same place where her mother worked. The hospital where Minako had her baby. She'd been here plenty of times, but had never once been the one in the bed. She lifted her left wrist and looked at the blood stained cloth wrapped around it. She had to swallow a lump in her throat as vague memories flooded her mind. It was like remembering something that happened in a dream that was difficult to recall.

Ami pulled on the bandage and got it loose to reveal a few stitches over a large gap in the skin. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. She didn't believe it could be true, didn't want to think that she had done it. But she knew she had. She felt so normal, so much like Ami. Who she had always wanted to be. The last month seemed foggy in her head but she remembered that she had been depressed, strange, and not like herself.

She smiled at how easy it was to breathe, to think. Somehow the thousand puzzle pieces of her life had found their way back together, and she felt normal. The door clicked open and a doctor entered, smiling when he saw that she was awake.

"Well, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Ami thought about the question and answered truthfully. "Great."

The doctor laughed as he checked some of the monitors near her bed. "I don't think I've ever heard that from a suicide attempt before."

Ami felt herself blush and he laughed again.

"Are you up to seeing anyone? The waiting room is spilling over with people for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sure can't figure out why anyone with so many people loving you would do such a thing."

Ami sighed and said in little above a whisper. "Neither can I."

He smiled. "You are an interesting girl. I'll tell your mother she can come in now. You can let the other seven in as you please."

"Seven?" Ami was surprised at that number. She had expected four. The thought of seeing any of them was not a pleasant one. She felt embarrassed at how stupid she had been and what she had done. She knew they all cared for her though, and she therefore must see them.

The doctor left and a few minutes later her mother entered. Her eyes were red and puffy and she walked silently to the chair beside the bed. Ami suddenly remembered the light coming from the window and wondered what time it was. How long had she been asleep in this hospital with everyone waiting outside?

Ami looked at her mom's face and swallowed. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Her mom's eyes looked almost hollow, but she smiled and took Ami's hand. Ami remembered the warmth in her hand in the kitchen and realized it had been her mother. "I had noticed lately that you weren't yourself. I did. And I was worried. But I never said anything." She shook her head sadly. "I should have, Ami. It was my fault. I never even saw these bruises." She looked at the bruise on Ami's right wrist, the one without a cut. "That shows you how much I was around."

"Mom..." Ami waited until her mom finally met her eyes. "It's not your fault. You...saved my life."

Her mom smiled. "You scared me to death. I didn't think you even knew I was there. I thought for sure you would..."

Ami squeezed her mom's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I did something so selfish."

"You know how many people would have been heartbroken if you would have died? Those four girls out there have used five boxes of tissues." She stopped and wiped at her own eyes and then laughed. "Well, I helped a little too."

Ami smiled but she couldn't stop thinking about what her mom had said. She couldn't remember a time when she had seen Makoto cry, but it sounded like she had been. "I want to see them."

Her mom smiled and stood. She only nodded as she let go of Ami's hand and left the room. Ami sighed and again wondered who else was waiting outside. Her next visitors didn't answer the question though, because it was only Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They all found places around the bed. Usagi come and gave her friend a hug, which Ami returned.

"Ami-chan you had better not do that again! Ever!" Rei blurted.

Ami looked at Rei. "I'm not planning to."

Usagi sniffled and Ami finally noticed the signs of tears on all her friends' faces. "I shouldn't have left you last night. I wasn't a good friend."

Ami grabbed Usagi's hand. "That's not true. You are all great friends."

The room was quiet for a couple minutes until Minako spoke. "Why?"

Ami swallowed and all she could do was shrug. "I don't know. My mind got so mixed up I couldn't tell which way was up. I kept on feeling...overloaded and...jealous. Jealous of your lives."

Makoto picked up Ami's right wrist and rubbed her thumb over the purple of her bruise. "What happened? The doctor said those must have been other... attempts. But we don't believe that."

Ami pulled her wrist back and touched the bruise herself. She sighed. "I was at the park the other night. It was really stupid of me to be there all alone in the first place. This man just came out of nowhere. I tried to run and I tripped, he held my wrists so tight I guess he bruised them. But Mercury saved me."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the power surge through me and the symbol of Mercury must have appeared on my forehead because he ran off." She looked around at the faces of all these people who she loved so much, and she knew they all loved her back. "The doctor said there were seven people out there."

Usagi nodded. "Takara, Mamo-chan and Urawa."

"Urawa? Oh great, even he knows about this?"

Rei laughed. "I think he would have known even if he wasn't here. He was the one that called us all."

"Oh." Ami blushed, remembering his premonitions. "I forgot about that. Why was he here?"

The four exchanged a look and then they all laughed. "He was here for your surprise party tonight."

"Really? But my birthday's not until Friday."

"But the party was tonight. Minako called him and invited him."

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry that I messed it all up."

Usagi climbed on the bed next to her friend and put an arm around Ami. "We really can get through anything, can't we guys?" The response was four nods.

THE END


End file.
